Monks
Monks are a variation of Samurai. They possess the ability to turn forest animals into Samurai or can summon Samurai directly from the Fortress of Ashida. Monks can be identifiable by their ability to levitate and the music they play. History While it is not known about the monks' origins, it can be safely assumed that they were used in the Samurai Warlord's first attempt at conquest. However, they were defeated by the Ninja Master. It is unknown if these monks were created out of forest animals as well. Mini Ninjas The second time around, the monks started appearing once the Samurai Warlord resurfaced. These monks were confirmed to be generated from forest creatures. However, their time was short-lived; this time, the six ninjas trained under the Ninja Master defeated the Samurai Warlord for good, and without his presence all of the monks transformed back into animals permanently. Mini Ninjas Adventures Monks return in Mini Ninjas Adventures. Abilities There are two distinct kinds of monks with different abilities. While monks don't excell in physical combat, they are excellent at using Kuji magic. The only way they can properly use it is to channel it through their flutes. 'Transforming monks '''use Kuji magic to form a floating, protective force field around themselves to prevent physical attacks from hurting them, and can summon spheres of dark Kuji magic that can both immobilize the player and transform animals into samurai. '''Summoners '''use Kuji magic to create a portal directly to the Fortress of Ashida for reinforcements. The enemies appear in a flash of light. The summoner does not use a flute, insead, he uses his hands, hidden under his robes. Defeating monks requires a different type of combat strategy than the samurai. Transforming monks can only be made vulnerable if one of the player ninjas (Hiro , Shun , Suzume , Futo , Tora , Kunoichi) deflects the spheres they throw, causing them to become paralyzed themselves and let their force field down, allowing an attack. Summoners, however, can only be defeated by Hiro; when near a portal, Hiro has to use his Kuji magic at the portal to override the summoner's, causing a large explosion as the portal collapses. However, the summoners constantly generate Samurai which can disrupt Hiro in his technique. Appearance Monks are the same size as the Samurai Swordsmen, with the Summoning monks being a little bigger than the transforming ones. Like all samurai, their faces aren't shown save for their yellow eyes. The summoners wear white robes with black trim and a bulb-shaped turban on its head, while the floating monks wear very pale purple robes with a square-shaped straw mask covering their entire heads. Trivia *The transforming monks' appearence is derived from that of a ''komuso, a type of monk that travels the world and plays music to help achieve enlightenment. *The robes of summoners are akin to the robes of a white mage from the Final Fantasy series. Category:Characters Category:Samurai Category:Mini Ninjas Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Female